


Trapped

by Justanotherauthor_not



Category: Age of Ultron - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Trapped, cluastrophobia, cuteness, pietro maximoff - Freeform, pietro x reader - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3973384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanotherauthor_not/pseuds/Justanotherauthor_not
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Pietro end up trapped in a box together during a mission gone wrong.<br/>Good thing- your trapped with Pietro<br/>Bad thing- you have major claustrophobia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first reader x character fic and my first Avenger fic so I apologize for any mistakes. Also if you like it, I was thinking of a second chapter, just for some what happened after, and stuff. If you guys want it message me, if not that works to…

“Shit, shit, shit” you mutter taking deep calming breaths trying to stem the flow of tears you feel brimming.

“What is wrong (y/n)?” Pietro asks, turning in the small space to look at you.

Your back is pressed firmly against the wall of the extremely small rectangular box you and the Sokovian speedster are stuck in, trying to make yourself as small as possible.

You shake your head in response, trying to calm your shaking body.

How had this happened? You thought, recalling the recent events that had transpired to place you in this predicament.

_It was supposed to have been a simple mission, get in, get out, destroy some Hydra stuff, learn some Hydra stuff, easy. Unfortunately for you and the rest of the smaller then usual team of Avengers that had come on said mission, Hydra had set up a trap._

_The smaller then usual group of heroes, consisting of Captain America, Black Widow, Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, and you had been able to hold your own against the Hydra agents very well. But whilst lost in the heat of battle one hydra agent had gotten the drop on you as you fought another two agents. The team had ended up backing you into a corner where they had a small box set up to normally hold who knows what._

_The silver speedster had noticed you being cornered and in an effort to help had rushed over, but more agents had joined in corning you and you where both slightly tired from all the fighting, in the end he had been pushed in as well, the Hydra agents securely locking the box._

_Immediately upon the door closing you had panicked, Pietro began banging on the walls to try to either break them or alert the rest of your team, but it was to no avail, realizing this he then focused his attention on you._

Bringing you to were you were now.

“(Y/n)” he reiterated looking at you with concern, his bright blue eyes still clearly seen threw the gloom. “What is wrong?”

“I-I’m really claustrophobic…” You finally admit with a deep breath, eyes shut tight trying to ignore the cold walls you can feel surrounding you, instead focusing on the warm body of the Sokovian twin to get your mind off your trapped state.

“Oh.” He laughs lightly, and you open your eyes to glare at him.

“It’s-it’s not funny!” You stutter out, the argument drawing your mind from the tight walls around you.

“No, no” he reassured “you just do not seem like the type of person to be claustrophobic.” He explained in his accent that you couldn’t help but find completely adorable.

You let out a humph “And why’s that?”

“You keep to yourself very much.” He tried to explain.

“That’s not an answer.” You mutter in reply. Your nerves had calmed down considerably while you had been focused in the argument, but now you could hear noise coming from outside other then fighting and could feel the box being moved, bringing you back to where you were, you began taking deep breaths again, tears once more threatening to spill.

You shut your eyes tight and tried to touch as few walls as possible, which was very hard in the cramped space.

“Ah, (y/n)” Pietro spoke, worry evident in his voice. He could tell you where getting nervous again by the slight tremors

that controlled your body and the quick heavy breathing you were emitting. “How can I help?” He asked, hand soothingly rubbing your upper arm.

“I don’t like touching the walls…” You mumble out after a moment, embarrassed.

The speedster understands and pulls you into a tight comforting hug that allows you to touch barely any walls, your back barely scratching one of them and your two arms no longer pressed against either wall.

“Thanks.” You mumble, glad it was dark and he couldn’t see your face heating up. You had known the boy almost three months now and had developed a small crush on him, but even with all the casual flirting you two partook in you could never be sure if he really liked you back.

“It is not a pr-” he began, but was cut off by the box falling onto its side from its standing position. Luckily the box fell so that you now laid on top of Pietro who was now on his back, if it had been the other way around, you crushed against the floor him on top of you, you surely would have thrown up from fright.

“What just happened?” You panicked, opening your eyes to look at the man who held you for comfort, even though you could barley see him in the dark anyway. He shrugs and you feel the movement rather then see it.

“I am not sure.” He speaks quietly, absentmindedly pulling you closer. “But the fighting sounds seem to have stopped.”  
“Shou- should we call out?” You wonder aloud, unsure. Your coms had stopped working upon entering the Hydra base so yelling was the only way to contact your teammates.

“Let us wait a minute to see that Hydra are not the ones who have us.” He reasoned looking down at you to check his plan was okay. You nodded and closed your eyes again. Leaning closer into Pietro in an effort to forget your surroundings again.

“You seem like the type of person to be scared of small spaces.” You remark after a few moment of comfortable silence.  
“Why is that?” Pietro asks curiously.

“Because of your powers.” You explain. “You’re always moving around.”

“The small spaces make me uncomfortable.” He replied “but scared, no.”

“Oh…” Was all you knew how to respond, always bad at keeping conversations going.

“But right now I am very happy.” The Sokovian spoke up again.

“hmm? Why?” You ask curiously, unsure how anything about this situations could be described as happy.

“Becasue you are in my arms (y/n)” he replied smiling lightly.

You face heats up again and you peak open your eyes to look at him “your so cheesy.” You mutter.

“But you love me any way.” The silver haired man joked, face turning red once he realized what he’d said. “I- uh-I mean- uh- I didn’t mean to assume- I uh- .” He tried to sputter out.

You were also at a loss for words, the ‘L’ word was a word never used between the two of you, even in a joking manner. Luckily you were both saved from the embarrassment by someone knocking on the outside of the box.

“Brother? (Y/n)?” You hear Wanda speak urgently, clearly very worried.

“We are here sister!” Pietro spoke up to let his sister know you were both safe. He held you tighter the past conversation put aside for now but not forgotten.

Wanda let out a sigh of relief “I have found them!” She called out to Steve and Natasha to alert them to where their missing teammates had gone.

“How did they end up in here?” You can hear Natasha’s muffled voice threw the box.

“How soon can you get us out of here?” You ask voice shaking slightly. Pietro rubbed your back soothingly, knowing you just wanted out of this damned box, and not to get away from him.

“We’re hoping within three hours.” Steve responds.

“Three hours!?” You shriek your shuddering picking up again even as Pietro continues rubbing your back soothingly in an effort to calm you.

“Sorry you two.” Steve responds “ but we can’t find the lock system and we don’t have the tools necessary to cut you out safely.”

“You are going to have to take us back to Stark Towers in this box?” Pietro clarifies.

“Yeah, we’re gonna load you into the quinjet now. How do you want to be carried on?” Steve asks.

You tug in Pietro’s shirt lightly to grab his attention. “Can you ask them to keep us as we are as much as possible?” You ask quietly and he lets out a soft chuckle and calls out “ try to keep us like this as much as possible.”

“Okay then” you hear Steve take control “Wanda, you lift the box with your powers as much as possible and I’ll take the weight you can’t handle. Natasha you prepare the jet.“

Everyone on the outside took their places and you can feel yourself being lifted shakily. You grip Pietro tighter.

"Do not worry _soarele meu strălucitor_ ” he whispered into your hair, and began softly singing a lullaby in Romanian to help calm you. You were able to focus on him and calm your nerves during the bumpy ride and once placed onto the jet where the ride would be smooth you were comfortable enough to fall into a light slumber.

Upon noticing this the speedster stopped his singing and kissed the top of your head affectionately, still rubbing you back soothingly through the ride back to Stark Towers.

 

( _soarele meu strălucitor_ \- my shining sun)


End file.
